


Brother, My Brother

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Series: All about Dick... (Pun intended) [21]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bat Brothers, Batfamily Feels, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Damian is the oldest, Dick Grayson is Robin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Dick Grayson, Insecurity, Kidnapping, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Robin reversal, Self-Doubt, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: Like all brothers, Dick and Damian bicker and argue, however, this particular argument leads to some particularly devastating consequences.





	1. The Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> My first multichapter age reversal fic... OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Though to be fair this was supposed to be the start of another fic idea but it kind of took on a life of its own. Oh well! Long story short, I got distracted. 
> 
> So, the usual warning of spelling and grammar hell. My brilliant, wonderful Beta looked at it beforehand, however, she can't catch all of my mistakes there are wayyyy too many (yes, I'm that bad) but so you've been warned. 
> 
> Also, I'm so gonna go see Black Pantha soon, SOON, I CAN'T WAIT! And the English trailer for Ninja Batman came out and I loved it! Besides the fact that Dick looks like a better and sexier version of Sasuke, Jason and his hood which both me and my brother have accidentally called a chimney in the last week and I swear I saw Damian smile! 
> 
>  
> 
> But I'll shut up now and let you guys enjoy!!

‘ _Robin, what’s your current location?_ ’ Nightwing demanded down the com lines causing Dick to roll his eyes as he ducked under the fist that had been thrown at his head by one of the amateur thugs that he’d caught trying to rob an elderly woman. It was really cliche and unoriginal, something Robin dealt with easily on a nightly basis, and yet Damian still decided that he wanted to intervene when he knew better than anyone that Robin was more than capable of taking down these lowlifes. If it was someone like the Joker or Bane then Dick could understand, but these guys? Really?! Robin could beat these guys with his eyes closed and his hands tied behind his back!

_‘I’m fine, Wing, I’ve just about wrapped this up anyway,’_ Dick replied as he swept the man’s feet from under him, who toppled backwards into another man who had been charging their way, sending them both crashing onto the floor like a set of human dominoes.

_‘Location, Robin, now, I’m coming regardless,’_

Dick sighed, apparently unable to stop his older brother and former/occasional partner from demanding to come and “ _help_ ” when in reality all Damian was going to do was kick everyone's asses and push Dick off to the side like he was helpless and incapable. Nightwing had been doing that more and more often nowadays.

Dick knew that Damian meant well, and appreciated the kindness and caring that his big brother was showing him, even if it did come across as overprotectiveness. Especially considering that this was Damian Wayne they were talking about, he wasn’t exactly the hugging, loving, affectionate type. Not that anyone in his new adopted family was particularly huggy people, not unless you wanted to end up stabbed, shot or decapitated. Dick would say that Damian was the worst of the lot, and that included Bruce, who Dick could sometimes jump hug if he caught the man at the right time. But his point was that it was rare that Damian showed affection, especially without it coming with a rebuke or with an insult attached. 

However, all this protectiveness was starting to become smothering and suffocating and Robin wanted, _needed_ , some room to fly solo, soar through the sky and be free.     

Dick didn’t reply to Damian and kept beating the thugs in silence. Nightwing didn’t bother to ask again but it wasn’t like he even needed an answer anyway, Dick knew that Damian has been tracking him ever since they split up to deal with two separate indecent which needed the hero's help.   

It didn’t take long, to finish off taking these guys out and tie them up, he put out a call to the GCPD and waited, hoping that the elderly women who had fled as soon as he arrived had made it the rest of the way home safely. And while he wouldn’t be there when the GCPD arrived, he still had to wait for his brother, Dick knew that he’s already angered him enough if he ran off now he’d be in a world of trouble. Dick swore that Damian was worse than Bruce sometimes and would hesitate in benching Robin if Dick pushed him too much.

The only reason that Robin was out with Nightwing instead of the normal Dynamic Duo was that Bruce was keeping up his public appearance and going out on a date with a woman who was so loud and preppy that even Dick had backed away while Damian had flat-out glared at her. If looks could kill then she would have been six feet under within a second, not that she noticed as she plastered herself against Bruce who tried not to wince at her squeals. Dick didn’t envy him in the slightest.   

But it wasn’t like Dick didn’t like patrolling with Damian, in fact, he missed the days that his brother was his partner. He liked Bruce, sure, it was great but deep down in Dick’s heart, Damian would always be his Batman. However, when Damian was like this, overprotective, mothering and constantly breathing down his neck, he hated it and wanted to spend his time between hitting his head repeatedly against the wall and screaming at his brother that he could handle himself.

Speaking of the Devil...

“Robin,” Damian growled as he dropped down into the alleyway and stalked over to where Dick was leaned up against the far wall watching the guys that he’d caught, there was a couple who were still conscious.

“Nightwing.” Dick greeted dismissively, he didn’t bother to even glance at his brother as he stalked towards him. Damian might be pissed but Dick wasn’t exactly thrilled either.

“What were you _thinking_?” Damian hissed, as he placed himself right in front of his brother beside blocking his line of sight to the crooks, also made it so that Robin had no choice but to look at him.

Dick rolled his eyes, “I don’t know, maybe that there was an elderly woman getting attacked by a group of men and I was thinking, oh if only there was a someone nearby who can save her. Then it occurred to me that I was a superhero, Robin of all people, and that I could help her.” He replied sarcastically which caused Damian to scoff.  

“You know what I mean.”

“Yes, I do,” Dick said nonchalantly which only served to piss Damian off more, not that Dick cared at this point Damian was most likely going to tell Bruce anyway.

“When I ask you for your location, you tell me your coordinates, _Robin,”_ Nightwing scolded crossing his arms over his chest in the _'I’m disappointed in you’_ way. 

“Oh someone’s in trouble,” One of the still conscious thugs taunted with a grin but shut up instantly when Damian sent him a glare over his shoulder.

Dick huffed. “It’s not like you didn’t know where I was anyway, you’ve been tracking me since we split an hour ago!”

“I was simply concerned,”

It hurt Dick to know that Damian, his brother, his Batman didn’t feel that Dick was strong, skilled or good enough to handle himself against a few simple thugs, overprotective Dick could deal with, if he was injured then he'd understand but Robin was fine, this was simply Damian untrusting of Dick’s abilities.   

“But why? I told you I had it under control!” He shouted straight up, glaring up at Nightwing who just looked down at him unimpressed, and yes Dick knew he was making a scene but he didn’t care at the moment. “Why did you feel the need to get involved?!”

“We’re not doing this here, Robin.” Nightwing deflected as he turned to walk away but no, Dick wasn’t letting him get away that easily.

“Oh what, go back to the Cave so that you can just walk away again!?”

“It’s like an episode of Jerry Springer,” Another thug piped up.

“Shut up! You stupid, stupid man!” Robin shouted at the said man who raised an eyebrow mockingly, but Dick was too distracted and filled with rage and hurt, that Damian once again was refusing to even just _talk to him_.

“You’re embarrassing yourself,” Nightwing said as Robin pushed past him towards the end of the alleyway.

“I don’t care!” Dick shouted throwing his hands in the air, dramatically.

“You’re being childish.”

“I don’t care either!”

“I thought you were more mature than this Robin,” Nightwing said frowning disapprovingly as he followed the younger boy, it wasn't the thugs wouldn’t be moving anytime soon anyway, Robin had done a good job typing them up.

“I’m surprised, I thought you saw me as just a little kid that needed looking after and protecting all the time!” Dick shot back, frustrated and hurt.  

“I didn’t say that. You are twisting my words. I am only looking out for you and making sure you are safe,” Damian said trying to calm Dick down, however it only seemed to have the opposite effect, and Robin span to him and sent him one of the darkest glares he’d ever seen on his little Robin’s face, one that he’s only ever seen against their most vile and worst enemies.

Hell, he wasn’t even sure what he’d done to cause this in the first place, he only wanted to make sure that Dick was okay. Gotham wasn’t a safe place at all and surprises are around every corner, you could be fighting against a couple of simple thugs one minute and the next minute there’s an army of two-face’s henchmen with guns pointed at you, leaving you surrounded and without back-up with slim chances of survival.

Damian knew that nowhere in Gotham was safe, he knew from firsthand experience.

He just wanted to make sure his little brother was unharmed and sade.

Robin though had finally had enough! 

Dick kept his dark glare on him, “Well, it’s such a shame that you didn’t do it to the other Robins or one of them wouldn't have ended up dead!”

It took a couple of seconds for the retort to sink in, especially since it had come from Richard Grayson, one of the most innocent and nicest people Damian had ever met, he didn’t even know the boy could come out with something like that.

“DON’T YOU DARE BRING THAT UP-” Damian roared, in a way that somewhere in the back of his minded told him he sounded like his father.

“Now who is making a scene huh?” Dick cut him off, and Damian had to calm himself down, realising that Dick had only said it to get a rise of out of him.

“Go back to the Cave.”

“No.”

_“Now.”_

“No.”

_“Robin. Now.”_

“You’re not the boss of me!” Dick shouted as walking further into the alleyway. “You’re not Batman!”

“Either you go back now or you don’t go back at all.” Damian gave his ultimatum, he’d had enough. His brain filled with buried emotions, it had been a dirty trick of Dick to bring up Tim, he knew how Damian had felt about him.  

“Well, maybe I don’t want to go back!” Robin said looking fearlessly up at Nightwing.

Damian was meeting Dick’s glare and sending his own right back. “You are not my family, you will not be missed.”

Dick gasped, his eyes widening in horror before he staggered backwards. Robin quickly shot out a line and retracted it causing him to vanishing from view. Damian didn’t stop him, if the boy wanted to go then he’d let him. He knew he had hurt Grayson, poked and prodded at his insecurities that Dick had confidentially opened him up to him about.

They’d resolve this later when both of them had cooled down.

They both had said things that they shouldn’t.

Grayson wouldn’t go far, he’d probably looped around the city and gone back to the Manor.

He'll go and visit tomorrow.

“That went well,” The taller of the two conscious thugs piped back up again, the other guy agreeing with a smug grin.

“Shut up unless you want me to cut out your tongue.”


	2. Requiem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick keeps running meanwhile Damian gets some unexpected news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys I didn't think anyone was going to like this fic at all nevermind get such wonderful reviews and comments jeez you guys made me blush! Hopefully, this chapter will be as good as it's predecessor and I'll be updated eventually? I think I'm coming down with some kind of sickness or something but I'll live! 
> 
> To be fair, I was planning on posting this chapter tomorrow night but no, I just found out that I'm doing an eleven hour plus shift and while I don't finish particularly late I'm up early Sunday as well. Ugh, work. 
> 
> Just so you know, Damian his own separate apartment in Gotham which isn't the Penthouse, you know just one he can stay over in Gotham if he needs to without having to stay at the Manor...If that makes any sense XD 
> 
> As always thank you to my lovely Beta for working her magic as always! 
> 
> Anyway here is chapter two! Enjoy!!!

Dick ran and ran further, deeper into Gotham. He didn’t know where he was going but he did know that he needed to get away from Nightwing, Damian, _his brother._

He wasn’t crying, _he wasn’t._

Robin doesn’t cry.

**_“Well, it’s such a shame that you didn’t do it to the other Robins or one of them wouldn't have ended up dead!”_ ** Dick was still feeling guilty about that, he hadn’t meant to say it, it had just slipped out. He had been so full of hurt and pain that Damian didn’t trust or believe in his skills enough take down a few stupid thugs who couldn’t fight their way out of a paper bag, and Dick had just wanted Damian to hurt as much as he was, he didn’t mean to bring up Tim’s death.

He was sorry, so sorry!

**_“Either you go back now, or you don’t go back at all.”_ **

Damian didn’t mean it, did he?

Did he?

**_“Well, maybe I don’t want to go back!”_ **

Of course, Dick wanted to go back.

He loved it there, the Manor, the Cave, it’s occupants. It was safe, warm, and most importantly it was home.

_Home._

A word that after his parents fall and they dragged him away from the Circus he never thought that he would use to describe somewhere again but here he was thinking of the Manor, Bruce, Damian and the others as Home.

However…

Maybe Damian really did mean that Dick was no longer allowed or welcome at the Manor, or the Cave, or their lives. That Damian no longer wanted him as a brother or partner, like all the kids and their parents had whispered and gossiped at school or at Wayne parties when they thought that he wasn’t listening, how they thought that he was just another stray that Bruce had taken in out of pity, that it would never last, and that the rest of the family wouldn’t accept him. He was the worst of the bunch, after all, a foreigner, a kid with no worth, a circus brat who just got lucky.

**_“You are not my family, you will not be missed.”_ **

Okay, so he couldn’t go back the Manor, at least not without knowing that they still wanted him there. They probably didn’t. Was that why Bruce didn’t want to go out with him tonight? Did he want a new Robin? A new son and planned on replacing him? Someone better, more academic, smarter like his other brothers or skilled and trained like Cass.

It would be quite easy anyway, the nasty woman who sneered at school had once spat at him, that since he wasn’t actually adopted and simply Bruce’s ward it meant that the man could drop Dick off wherever and whenever he wanted and no one could do a damn thing about it. Not that anyone would because who would care about a pathetic little charity case like him?

Bruce has never mentioned anything about adoption or adopting him like he had done with Tim, Jason, and Cass...

Was Bruce simply leaving his options open? Just waiting for the chance to dump him? While Damian would stand next to his father, watching indifferently, and then walk away, once again leaving Dick alone just like when his parents died.

**_“Either you go back now or you don’t go back at all.”_ **

**_“You are not my family, you will not be missed.”_ **

They really wouldn’t miss him.

Robin ran faster.

And if anyone asks about the wet spots on his uniform, they were from the guys’ asses he had just kicked.

* * *

After eventually blowing off enough steam, letting out his rage, anger and sadness on some other unexpecting thugs, who quickly realised that it was a particularly bad night to go up against Nightwing, he made it back to his apartment in Gotham, slipping through the ajar window.

The weather had started to reflect his mood as if this was some kind of pathetic fallacy. The rain had started out light before becoming torrential soaking everything in its path and the moon was covered by the black clouds making it near impossible to see due to the darkness of the sky.

This was not how he had wanted his night to go. He had wanted to spend it with Robin, with _Dick_ , like they had before. However it hadn’t turned out like he had hoped, and like back in the alleyway he still hadn’t figured out for the reason that Richard had been so upset with him in the first place.

**‘** ** _Robin, what’s your current location?_ ** **’**

**_‘I’m fine Wing, I’ve just about wrapped this up anyway,’_ **

**_‘Location, Robin, now, I’m coming regardless,’_ **

He just wanted to make sure that Grayson was all right, why was that such a problem for the boy? Richard had never had a problem with it when they were Batman and Robin, in fact the Boy Wonder had spent many occasions sheltered under Batman’s cape, regardless of whether or not Damian had wanted him there, and for a variety of reasons from the boy not wanting to get wet from the rain, keeping warm, to hiding next to Batman because that’s where he felt safest. But now, it seemed that Robin only seemed to want to lash out whenever Damian offered him help or assistance.

Damian showered and then ate, he might be living on his own now and away from his father's control but that didn’t mean that he could lack in personal hygiene or health, after that he eventually settled down, picked up his phone and sighed. There were several missed calls, even more, texts from his Father and even a couple from Pennyworth. However, this was to be expected after he had fallen out with Robin, both of them had said terrible things. The boy was still probably shaken. He didn’t bother to read through the texts or listen to the few voicemails that had been left, instead deciding to go straight to the source and pressed his first emergency contact.

The call was answered after the second ring.

“Father,”

_“Damian,”_ His father breathed down the phone sounding relieved. _“Thank god, I couldn’t get in contact with either of you, the comlinks along with most of our tech is currently down and I-,”_ There was a pause as his father didn't dare finish off his sentence but Damian was no fool, he knew what the man was going to say. _“I’m just glad you're both okay.”_

Damian paused at the comment, he’d deal with Bruce’s emotions affecting his emotions later. “Both?”

_“Yes, Dick is with you, right?”_

“No.”

Grayson was supposed to go back to the Cave and cry to his father and Damian was supposed to get a call saying that he needed to come and apologise.

**_“Well, it’s such a shame that you didn’t do it to the other Robins or one of them wouldn't have ended up dead!”_ **

No.

No.

_No!_

Not Richard.

This was a mistake, a joke perhaps? But then again, his father was not known for jokes or pranks, especially ones like this.

_“No?! Then where is he?!”_

“He was supposed to go back to the Cave!”

And yes, Richard might have exclaimed that he didn’t want to go back but that was just him being childish and scornful during their argument like when the boy had made the comment about Drake’s death.

_“He isn’t here.”_

Then where is he?!

There was a brief pause where Damian didn’t answer, what was he going to say? That he had got into a petty argument with his little brother and basically told him that he wasn’t loved or wanted, poked and prodded the child’s tender spots until they bled and just let him run away without knowledge of where he was going or attempting to trace him again as the boy had thrown off his last tracker in the alleyway. Though apparently, attempting to track him would have been useless if the tech was experiencing malfunctions, which was something he was going to inquire about after the whole missing brother issue was dealt with. Grayson was Damian’s main concern at the moment.

Richard wasn’t at the Manor, he wasn’t home and safe like Damian had assumed. Meanwhile, he had been here relaxing, dry and warm and calling it a night, while his little brother was out there somewhere, out there in this weather, in Gotham, _alone_.

_“What did you do?”_

“ _We_ might have had a disagreement.” Damian explained, emphasis on the ‘ _we_ ’ part because his father had simply assumed it was all his fault when Richard had a part to play in it as well. If Robin had simply let him help instead of just exploding at him, then- “And in the end, he left.”

**_“Well, maybe I don’t want to go back!”_ **

_“And you just let him go off on his own?!”_

“You assume it was all my fault when Grayson made it clear that he did not want or need my assistance.”

_“Damian, he only just turned ten!”_ Bruce exclaimed angrily. _“He’s a kid, you can’t take everything he says seriously.”_  

**_“You’re embarrassing yourself.”_ **

**_“I don’t care!"_ **

**_“You’re being childish.”_ **

**_“I don’t care either!”_ **

“Richard knew exactly what he was saying.”

**_“You’re not the boss of me!"_ **

**_“You’re not Batman!”_ **

_“I can’t believe this.”_ His father exclaimed, exasperated. _“I did not expect this from you of all people.”_

“I’ll find him.”

_“No you stay there, you’ve caused enough trouble.”_

“I’m going to w-“ Damian started but was quickly cut off.

_“No, you are to stay there,”_ Bruce ordered him harshly, and it riled Damian up again, reminding him why he had moved out in the first place. _“Let’s just hope that I can find him soon and unharmed.”_

“And what if you don’t?” Damian replied, “I will not let Richard get hurt because of your stubbornness!”

_“Stay.”_ That was the only reply Damian got before the call was ended.

Damian glared at his phone for several seconds before in a fit of rage he threw it at his apartment wall. He was going to stay but only because Richard might come here rather than the Manor for whatever reason. Maybe he would appear if simply to get out of the soaking rain since this place was closer then the Manor.

“Richard, you foolish, stubborn child! You had better be safe..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo what do you think? *bounces up and down in excitement* 
> 
> Honestly, I'm enjoying writing this fic. HOWEVER! I might have already planned to separate fics as well after I complete this one... Okay, make that three. BUT THIS FIC WILL BE COMPLETE JUST YOU WATCH, UM, WELL, READ. 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr somewhere if you wanna bug me pretty much the same username, you know the blog when you see it :P 
> 
> But thanks again for reading and reviewing or whatever you guys do!


	3. Goodbye Halcyon Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold, wet and alone Dick's insecurities rare their ugly head however that is the least of his problems...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS SORRY THE CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG. YOU KNOW LIFE HAPPENS AND ALL THAT JAZZ. 
> 
> Also, thank you all for all your support, it keeps me going seeing that you all like it so much! 
> 
> And for all of you who commented saying that you love the Age Reversal series, well keep an eye out because there are more to come!! Ranging from an awesome, spectacular co-author fic which I'm not going to ruin but it's friggin awesome to smaller fics like little Dickie having a temper tantrum or getting exposed to fear gas. So yeah guys definitely keep an eye out for more fics to come! 
> 
> Like always my love for my brilliant Beta is unreal, real life/fic saver!! Love ya! 
> 
> There is a point in this chapter where I get a little distracted and sidetracked by another idea though I'm not sure if I'll go through with it yet or use in another fic, we'll see... 
> 
> Sidenote: I used the word goose bumps (not the movie or the books XD) because that's what we say in the UK or the part of it where I live we do anyway, you can read them as goose pimples or goose flesh if it makes more sense to you! 
> 
> Sidenote 2: Okay so Dick talks a lot about Bruce in this chapter who hasn't done anything wrong but Dick has a lot of insecurities about all this and tends to overthink which I know from personal experience can start with worrying with one thought to making up a whole scenario of hurt, panic and even worse thoughts. Poor Dickie. 
> 
> ANYWAY, WITH ALL THAT TALKING OUT OF THE WAY, ENJOY THE FIC!

Dick huddled himself down in the corner of an alleyway, tucked in next to a bin, knees pulled to his chest and his cape wrapped around him in an attempt to keep himself warm. It had started raining not long after his argument with Nightwing. His teeth chattered and his goose bump's, goose bump's had goose bumps! He was shaking badly and his nose was running. The rain had long since soaked into his uniform and while the Robin uniform was waterproof, it only worked for so long and tolerated so much water, and the rain had turned into a downpour about an hour ago. It wasn’t looking good for him, hyperthermia wasn’t anything to laugh at but Dick didn’t know what else to do...

His first plan had been to go and stay with Tim, but he decided against it for two reasons. Firstly he wasn’t exactly sure where Tim’s safe house was, not after the destruction of his last one, which totally wasn’t Dick’s fault! And secondly, while Tim would never tell him to go away, he was cool like that, nor would he rat him out Bruce or Damian, Dick still felt slightly insecure and unsure about where he was welcome. Tim would let him stay but Dick didn’t want to be there if Tim didn’t actually want him around, especially if he was just like Damian and didn’t think of Dick as family either.

There was Jason, but the former Robin was currently staying with the Titans and the Titans Tower was pretty far away. Plus if people Dick had though as his family didn’t want him around then the Titans definitely wouldn’t. So Jason was also another no go.

The last person Dick had thought about going to was Selina, but he knew she’d tell Bruce where he was. Dick also didn’t want to have to explain to Selina why he ran off and that he wasn’t going back to Manor because they might not want him, so he was leaving before they inevitably dumped him.

He should have listened better to the warning of his cellmate back in the Gotham’s Juvenile Detention Centre, the place where his useless and mean social worker had dumped him after his parent's death. She told him that there were no places left in any children's homes but it didn’t really matter because he’d probably just end up here anyway and that she was saving everyone time and money by just dumping him in there from the start.

His cellmate name was Ryan and he was a few years older than Dick, but he was nice and kind to him and protected him from the other kids! The older boy even taught Dick how to defend himself and in return, Dick showed him some of his acrobatic moves and how to escape from there via the rooftops after Ryan caught him after he’d gone out one night to go find Tony Zucco. It was reported that on the day of Dick’s departure, Ryan had escaped during the night and hadn’t been seen since.

Dick hadn’t been worried, Ryan seemed to know how to handle and defend himself.

It also warmed his heart that the older boy had waited until after he left to escape, he had even walked with Dick, who was nervous and panicked to where Bruce and Jason stood ready to greet him into their family.

Robin, always kept a lookout while on patrol, though, for any sign of the older boy while he flew through the streets but he always ended up disappointed.

The night before Dick’s fostering, though, Ryan had given him a warning, that as nice as it all was, he shouldn’t get too comfy because people like Bruce Wayne only wanted him for the publicity and good press, and that as soon as the that ran out and everything settled down again, Wayne will dump him and Dick will be right back where he started only this time a little more heartbroken.

Sure Bruce hadn’t actually said anything about taking him back but Damian obviously didn't want him around.

Maybe the buzz had finally settled down?

But then why would Damian be so adamant about protecting him if he didn’t care? Beside Nightwing’s lack of confidence in his skills, it didn’t make sense if they were just going to throw him back in Juvie!

_You can’t take back damaged goods, especially if they’re dead._

That would definitely give the Wayne family bad press…

No wonder Bruce was so against him becoming Robin! It means he knows their secrets. Damian probably realised his mistake as well.

It all made sense now.

Ryan was right.

So were the kids and parents at school!

And the mean social worker lady!

No one wanted him. _No one_. He wasn’t needed or loved and the only people who ever did were six feet under.

So with no place to go, he'd found an empty alleyway and decided to camp out here for a while, he’d figure out what he was going to do later in the morning.

It was going to be a bit awkward sneaking around in daylight as Robin but it wasn’t like he had any other choice, he definitely couldn’t go back the Manor where Bruce was, plus possibly Damian to shout at him some more, before the inevitable happened. Even if neither of them was there Alfred definitely would be, and while the older man might not share the other two’s opinions, Dick hoped he didn’t, he loved the old man like a Grandfather, the elderly butler might use his talents (Dick secretly thinks the man has magic or has a meta-ability) that makes them all do what he says, and he'll make Dick stay, which is something he really doesn't want to, not at the moment. 

It was slightly strange though, no one had tried to contact him or anything.

Did they honestly not even try? Really? Had Bruce already chose someone to replace him? Had Damian told him about what happened and neither of them cared enough to come find him?

But then again, Dick’s tech wasn’t working well either. He couldn’t contact the Cave, Nightwing or anyone even if he wanted too, he didn’t, obviously, but it was still strange.

The whole tech situation just felt wrong. It was almost like someone was purposely blocking or interfering with them for whatever reason.

However he would think about that later, at the moment he had to try and keep himself warm and awake, with how cold and wet it was, if he fell asleep now he wasn’t sure whether or not that he’d wake up again, well, at least if he didn’t then Bruce wouldn’t have to waste his time thinking of ways to tell him that he no wanted longer Dick around.

Dick’s eyes watered, his tears mixing in with the rain as they dripped down his face, he wanted to scrub them away because Robin doesn’t cry but at the same time he didn’t particularly want to move, he was getting warm, in a wet, soaked kind of way, in fact, the only thing that seemed to want to move was his eyelids that occasionally kept fluttering closed.

No, he has to stay awake!

But he was so tired from a full day of school, after-school clubs, then patrol. It wasn’t like he had slept well the last few nights either, even with Bruce halving his patrol time due to him having to go to school the next day, Dick’s nights were still plagued with images of his parents’ death and he'd wake up in a cold sweat, a sob in throat and unable to sleep for the rest of the night. 

His eyes fluttered closed again, and this time Dick kept them closed, only for a minute though, then he’d stay awake for the rest of the night!

“Well, well, well what do we have here? A little lost Robin.” A voice sneered which was followed maniacal laughter and Dick’s eye’s shot straight open and widening in horror as he instantly recognised the voice, it was Batman’s mortal enemy, the clown prince of crime, a completely insane, unhinged lunatic, _the_ _Joker._ Just hearing the monster’s manic laughter sent shivers up the Boy Wonder’s spine.

The madman was stood not that far away and Dick mentally chided himself for not noticing that someone else had arrived, especially when it happened to be one of Batman’s Rogues! The worst one at that!

Robin needed to somehow find a way contact Batman, Nightwing or anyone in the family who would pick up! Even if he really, really didn’t want to… Despite his current situation, Dick wasn’t selfish or foolish enough to ignore the fact that the Joker was out of Arkham and running around the Gotham. Now would have been a great time for Damian to decided to intervene, now, not earlier, _now_.

Why did it have to be the Joker of all people?!

The madman was probably planning on killing many innocents until he was once again recaptured, especially if Robin let him get away, which he wasn't, however, Dick also knew better than to try and take him on himself. But at the same time, it seemed that all forms of communication down, well Dick wasn’t sure about his phone but he wasn’t allowed to bring it out with him since it’s one of Bruce’s big no-no’s considering they had their own forms of communication… and that time Batman found him playing candy crush while he was supposed to be on a stakeout.

He wasn't sure what to do. 

He couldn't let the Joker escape but taking him on solo would be foolish, you don't know what kind of tricks the clown had up his sleeves! 

“Why don’t you come play with Uncle Jay?” Joker called out with another chuckle as he slaughtered down toward him and Dick didn’t waste any more time jumping to his feet, he’d already messed up enough with missing the Joker presence.

“I don’t think so, Joker! I don’t want anything to do with you and your games! How did you even escape?!” Robin demand while inching slowly to the side, trying to get himself into a better position than his previous one, cornered at the side of a bin while also at the same time he was keeping a vigilant watch on the Joker, who wasn't moving, instead he was just stood there smirking at the boy.

Robin frowned, he knew from personal experience that it was never a good thing when the man wore that grin.   

“Oh, that? It’s not something that you should be concerned about right now, I’d be more worried about yourself if I was you, baby bird.” That comment had Dick stopping in his tracks.

“Wha-“ Robin started but had to stop because he started coughing, had he caught a cold already? “What do you mean?”

“Well, I didn’t expect to find a little birdie out here all alone, obviously, or I would have brought some of my friends,-” Dick scoffed, Joker doesn’t have any friends only people that he pays, frightens or are as deluded as he is, unless the Joker meant his crowbar, Tim says they're best buddies “-but I, fortunately, have a bottle of my brand new _special medicine_ on me, though a little secret between me and you, I don’t think anything will ever be as good as my laughing gas, because that’s a chuckle and a half! However, the boys told me that this stuff will have you back napping soon enough.”

_No!_

“Unfortunately it’s not been tested on humans yet, from what I know, but to be fair I’ve only just got out of Arkham not long ago! But the guys down at labs said they had something new, they worked so hard for me, made me it airborne, invisible and it’ll disappear in a few minutes without even leaving a trace! How great is that?! They said they hadn’t finished they’re testing yet, but I took it anyway. Such good workers I _had_ , it was such a shame I had to kill them all, but you’ll understand when you’re older, tyke, that in business sometimes you just can’t keep on all your staff, well that is if you survive that long!”

“Airborne?!” Dick exclaimed horrified at the idea of being hit by the Joker’s new gas, an invisible new airborne gas, especially when not even the madman himself knows the after-effects, nor did Bruce have an antidote to it either. Also, it meant that somewhere in Gotham, there's a lab creating this stuff! Now with added dead workers…

“Yes, I sprayed in the alleyway as soon as I spotted you napping!” Joker explained with a happy grin, “Though I am still wondering what you’re doing out here all alone, Boy Wonder? That was a sloppy move. Bad day at the playground, maybe?”

Dick didn’t get a chance to reply as soon as he opened his mouth to retort he started coughing again and this times his knees gave out sending him crashing to the floor. He started to panic when he realised that he couldn’t move, what had that stuff done to him?! Not only that but he was starting to get drowsy, his eyelids fluttering closed once more.

“Wonderful!” The Joker sang gleefully, while Dick managed to pry his eyes open again and send the mad clown a glare, but it was less effective considering the coughing fit that followed. “Looks like the medicine is working nicely!”

“No,” Robin muttered weakly, the spray or whatever Joker had called it was definitely working alright, quickly and effectively through Robin system. Every second felt like it was trying to lull him back into sleep. Damn it, he’d messed up again! Neither Batman, Nightwing would be caught in a mess like this! “How-how c-come you-your-“

“Not like you?” Another harrowing laugh “Come on kid! Give me some credit! Don’t you think after all these years of going against the Bat and brood that I might have learned a thing or two? I do know to vaccinate myself first, kid.”

Dick couldn’t keep his eyes open, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t-

The last thing Dick saw before he was plunged into unconsciousness was the Joker's leering face followed by, “Nighty, night Robin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I really hoped you like it!! I get really, really nervous when I post because I totally have about minus three confidence in my writing ability ... 
> 
> But any comments or feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Oh, I almost forgot!  
> Someone on Tumblr asked about a playlist for the fic. I've never had something like that asked before... But I've given it ago! 
> 
> Still worth fighting for by My Darkest Days  
> I can't breathe by Dead By April  
> Brother My Brother by Blessid Union Of Souls  
> Kryptonite by Three Doors Down  
> Lifelines by I Prevail  
> Until the day I die by Story of the Year  
> Still Broken by Plan Three  
> and last but not least...  
> Desperate Measures by Marianas Trench
> 
> Wow, my music choices sound really bad by looking at the band names... But if anyone wants to suggest any songs or anything don't be afraid, if not on here, then I am on Tumblr @thecraftycracker
> 
> But otherwise guys, I'll update soon so don't worry! 
> 
> And thanks again for reading!! :D


	4. Shatter Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What did you do?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys thank you all for your lovely comments! And I'm sorry for the wait, long story short, I've might have got a littleeeee bit distracted with other fics, oh you know what I'm like! I have six completed fics and 10+ fics in progress with even more on hold. BUT I'M DETERMINED TO COMPLETE THIS FIC. I'm trying, guys, I'm trying but all your love helps. 
> 
> So this chapter is a tad smaller then the others, I don't know why, but no fear the others will be longer!! :D
> 
> Lot of love sent my brilliant beta's way cause she's the best. 
> 
> I don't have much else to say... I know it's strange but I think it's down to me being tired from work all day. 
> 
> ANYWAY ENJOY.

The only reason Damian had stayed in his apartment was because there was a possibility that Richard might just turn up. Of course he knows at the moment that the chances of Richard appearing here, especially after their argument, were slim but slim was better than nothing, and if the boy did show up and was injured -which unfortunately happened to be the original Robin’s leading theory on why Grayson hadn’t returned to the Manor- and hurt while Damian was not there to help as he was roaming the streets, simply because his Father had ordered him not to, then he'd would never forgive himself.

Not that he’s forgiven himself for letting Richard run in the first place. He was the oldest, he was supposed to be the responsible one! But no, instead he’d let his emotions get the better of him and he’d let Robin fly off into the night. How could he have been so stupid?!

The other theories as to why Richard hadn’t gone home were as grim as first, ranging from him being kidnapped to him simply not wanting to come home. The former idea was downright frightening because Gotham was full of mobsters and lunatics who wouldn’t even blink at the chance to get their hands on Batman’s little sidekick. All the Robins knew from firsthand experiences that falling into the hands of some of Gotham’s finest never ended well, Timothy especially. Then again, Richard’s time as Robin hadn’t been all rainbows and sunshine either, and Damian should know because he was the one who made the boy Robin in the first place.

However as bad as the first theories were, the last one was even scariest, well to Damian at least, that somehow he’d upset Richard so much that he’d decided that he no longer wanted to be a part of Damian life and has simply run away. It made Damian's blood run cold just thinking that he was the one responsible for Richard’s disappearance, never mind the added fact that Richard might not possibly want to be found because of him.

He had, after all, told the boy that he wasn’t family and wouldn’t be missed.

Now, God only knows what has happened to Richard.

Damian let out a frustrated growl, none of this would have happened if Robin had complied and listened to his orders like he said! This had never been a problem before, back when he was Batman and Grayson was his Robin. Okay, sure there were a few issues at the beginning of their partnership and no, they didn’t always agree on everything, but they had never argued like this before. What was wrong with Richard?

Maybe when the boy was found, Damian would ask his father if he’s noticed anything else wrong with Richard or if he is aware of the cause of all this aggravation.

When Robin was found...

_When not if._

Because there was nothing in the world that was going to stop him from finding Richard. Even if his father and family gave up, he would not stop until he found his little brother.

He would tear down the goddamn universe if he needed to and if he found out that someone has dared hurt the boy then, well, he might have to side for once with Timothy and wipe the scum off the earth once and for all.

When he was Batman, he was unable to kill the bastards who injured Robin. It was hard, even harder when he heard some of the comments that some of the thugs had made, the sick fucks were lucky he was Batman and not Nightwing or they’d have never seen the light of day again. Damian never remembered hearing such comments while he was out as Robin, probably because he’d spent most of his career as Robin restraining himself from stabbing the villains. Todd was too angry as well, a teenager with an attitude, both of them probably didn’t appeal to the scum of Gotham, unlike Richard who was bright, naive and innocent. Last but not least, there was Timothy; he had been a teenager when he started out as Robin plus before he could really get into the swing of thing he had been killed off by Joker.

Actually, speaking of his replacement…

“Red Hood,” Damian called out nonchalantly into his seemingly empty room, however, he knew better. He knew that there is a gun pointed at his head by the rogue Robin who was hidden in the corner of the room. “What are you doing here?”

Timothy steps forward, helmet in hand, into the moonlight that was pouring into the room thanks to Damian’s unclosed curtains, glaring at his brother with such a look that the older boy has only seen given to the worst of the worst. _“What did you do?!”_

* * *

Dick woke up gradually, his training with both Bruce and Damian kicking in instinctively, meaning he kept himself quiet and while conscious, he didn’t open his eyes until he was sure of his surroundings.

And _oh,_ something wasn’t right.

For starters, he was in a lot of pain, like being trampled by Zitka a dozen times, because he knows what’s it’s like to be trampled on by the performing elephant. It was an accident though, he had startled her when he was about five, and she reacted badly, breaking four of his ribs, dislocating his left arm, breaking his right wrist and badly bruising both his legs. So yes Dick knows what that feels like, but _this_ , this feels worse! His whole body hurt, he felt faint, and his head felt like a bag of bricks had been dropped onto it. He was shivering, so cold that his lips were most likely blue which wasn’t good, and he was also dripping wet, which also might explain why he was so damn cold!

The next thing he realized is that he’s not in the Manor or the Batcave and he tries to think back. What was the last thing he could remember? He might not be able to see yet where he is but he knew what home feels like and his this wasn’t it.

But why? Why was he here and not back with the others like he should?

What had happened?!

Ugh, think Dick, think!

Damian had come back to Gotham for a day, they’d gone out on patrol together but then he and Damian had had an argument. He ran off, he was an alleyway and then the Joker app-

_JOKER!_

No, no, no!

This isn’t good!

Well at least it’ll explain the pain and why he wasn’t in his bed like he should be…

Dick’s eyes snapped open and took in his surroundings. The room was blank and bleak with wrapped and tattered wallpaper, and there was nothing else in here besides a surgical table with a cloth over the top hiding whatever differently shaped lumps were underneath. He was tied to a chair, which he instantly tried to free himself from, he started with his hand which were tied to the back of the chair, working fast but professionally to undo the knots.

However, he stops when the old, worn door is slammed open, and a small part of Dick’s brain is impressed that it managed to stay on its hinges with the force that had thrown it open.

But that was all overshadowed by the manic chuckle that came out of Clown’s grinning mouth as he walked in, twirling his infamous crowbar. He stopped momentarily when he saw that his captive was awake and his grin widened.

“Oh, goodie! The baby bird is awake!” The madman said joyously, looking at Robin like he was a present waiting to be ripped open by an eager child on Christmas morning. He stalked forward while Dick frantically doubled his efforts in his attempt to get free. The Joker leaned forward, his face intruding into Dick’s personal space, and he was so close that Robin could smell the man’s terrible breath, making him want to gag. The wild grin on the man’s face caused Dick’s heart rate to increase the other let out another chuckled before whispering “Now the real can fun begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Bad? Love? Hate? Watermelon? Tell me what you think!! :D Love reading all your comments! 
> 
> On an unrelated note my hairdryer some reason keeps catching on the safety and shut off like I've been drying my hair in minute chunks... This might take a few years. Also, I can procrastinate, the thing I was procreating and still need to procrastinate that because I can't control my own life...
> 
> Updates will happen, don't worry about it! I HAVE PLANS FOR THIS FIC. I KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN BUT YOU GUYS WILL HAVE TO WAIT. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy your day!


	5. Matter Of Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwing and Red Hood have a 'chat'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS AND WELCOME BACK EVERYONE! 
> 
> I love you all so much and so does this fic! You all keep giving me such lovely comments and reviews and it warms my heart and keeps me writing. 
> 
> Softly pokes Beta, love you the most! 
> 
> However, I'm that tired at the moment I'm about to fall asleep typing, honestly a rough day doesn't cover it, however, I'll bounce back tomorrow!
> 
> So just to make sure this chapter actually get's posted I'm going to shut up and let you guys read! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Red Hood,” Damian called out into his seemingly empty apartment, however, he knew better. He knew that there was a gun pointed at his head by the rogue Robin. “What are you doing here?”

Timothy stepped forward, helmet in hand, illuminated by the bright moonlight that was just starting to pour through the mixture of the Gotham's murky sky and Damian’s unclosed curtains. He was glaring at Damian with such a look that the older boy has only seen Tim give to the worst of the worst. It reminded him of how Richard had looked at him earlier and he hoped this wasn’t going to become a running trend.

_“What did you do?!”_

“I asked first.” He replied. Of course, he knew what Tim was on about, but he really wasn’t in the mood to explain it again. He knew that his father was already going to have multiple lectures ready for him, and Pennyworth would give him a disapproving look. He was already feeling guilty and anxious about all of it.

All he wanted, no, _needed_ , was for Richard to appear. He needed to know the boy was safe. Then when this was all over, he’d apologize, which by the way wasn’t something that happened often.

What he didn’t need was for Red Hood to start sticking his nose in where it wasn’t needed! Enough buried emotions had already been dug up tonight without having to see the brother that he’d failed in the flesh. While Grayson’s comment ( _“Well, it’s such a shame that you didn’t do it to the other Robin’s or one of them wouldn't have ended up dead!”)_ had been undeniably harsh and cruel, it didn’t make it any less true, because if Damian hadn’t been so self-centred, sour and petty about everything that had happened with his father then maybe Timothy’s death could have been avoided. If he had actually tried to get to know, train or be a big brother to Drake then the boy might not have ended up in the hands of the Joker…

But there was nothing he could do now, was there? As much as he wished he could. The past is the past. He and Timothy’s relationship was something both of them were content with, they tended to stayed out of each others way unless it was an emergency and they looked after their younger siblings, Red Hood usually kept tabs on Red Robin and the Titans while Nightwing kept Robin safe, or well he was supposed to, he wasn’t going to particularly great job at the moment.

Apparently, there was a lot he’s failed at.

“Don’t avoid the question! What did you do to Dick?!” Tim demanded again, teeth gritted, his free hand clenched while the other was still holding his gun. While he wasn’t here to kill Damian it didn’t mean he wouldn’t shoot him, probably the foot or somewhere nonfatal, especially if keeps refusing to and being so uncooperative about telling him what had happened to his little brother.

Damian shrugged off the question again, “I did nothing to Grayson.”

It was a lie, an appalling one at that, and they both knew it.

“Don’t lie to me, Damian,” The younger shoots back angrily. “Bruce, _Bruce_ of all people, called me asking me if I’d been in contact or had seen Robin.”

“Again, nothing happened, Drake.”

“Oh, so he just decided to disappear, unprovoked!” Red Hood shouted, blatantly unimpressed with how Damian was completely unhelpful and nonchalant about the whole situation.

Tim was running out of patience. _Bruce_ had personally got in contact with _him,_ asking if he knew where Robin was because he hadn’t come home after patrol, nor had the little bird been in contact and his tracers were unavailable. Tim had interrogated Bruce about what happened but the Bat, like always had been disobliging with sharing any information. All he had managed to get out of the old man was that there had been an incident with Nightwing while on patrol and alas, as a result, Red Hood came here to get answers, but of course, it would seem that Damian decided he was going to be even less forthcoming then Bruce.

Dick was his brother, _his little brother_ , the baby bird of the family and the boy was currently MIA and the only two people who knew anything about it was both refusing to tell him anything! Dick was ten and, regardless of whether or not he was Robin, he was still out on the streets of Gotham _alone_. He knows that his little brother isn’t stupid or anything, actually the kid was quite smart, and he wouldn’t just walk into somewhere like the Iceberg Lounge and try and take down Penguin or something, however, saying that, his brother was most likely emotionally compromised, meaning he was more probable to do something that if he was thinking straight would never even cross his mind, but now? Well... 

“It’s none of your business,” The older replied. Really, Damian had better things to be doing then having this argument with Drake of all people when Richard was out there, possibly hurt or captured! Plus what was he going to tell him? He and Timothy had never really talked about what had happened after the latter’s death, and how was he going to explain that he just exploded when Richard had goaded him with a comment due to all his undisclosed feelings on the second Robin’s death?

“He’s my brother, of course, it’s my business!” Tim argued, didn’t Damian understand this? Just because Damian spent the most time around Dick and he was one the kid idolized didn’t mean that the rest of them didn’t care about him. He wouldn’t be here if he didn’t care! But he was, of course, he was, Dick was missing and Damian was being a grade A ass about it!

“You don’t act like it.” Damian snarled, glaring at his younger brother, “When have you ever been there for Richard?”

“Don’t you fucking start with me, Wayne,” Tim growled back, taking a threatening step forward. “I’m not the best at this big brother thing, I know, but you’re not much better yourself!”

Damian did not back down and stood his ground. “Where were you when he was mourning his parents? When father ‘ _died’_ and he cried himself to sleep? When Richard woke up from nightmares in the middle of the night sobbing and scared? Fucking nowhere.”

Tim scoffed. He knew and even admitted that he hadn’t always been there for Dick but at least he knew what he’d done wrong, apparently Damian hasn’t been able to. Didn’t he see the pain he’d caused the last few months? The kid adored him and then as soon as Bruce magically reappeared, he vanished back to Bludhaven without a word. Then occasionally he would just return and act like nothing had changed, appearing for a day or so just for patrol and then going back again. Tim wasn’t even surprised that something had happened tonight! “You were the one who abandoned him as soon as Bruce returned!”

That caused whatever retort or rebuke Damian had on his tongue to slip away into nothingness.

What?

He didn’t-

Did Richard really feel like that?

Like Damian had abandoned him?

No of course not.

“I di-“

“Did it ever even cross your mind to talk to Dick about it? Or I don’t know, maybe ask about how he feels before you went running back to Bludhaven?” Tim cut him off, not waiting for the elder’s excuses. “Come on _big brother,_ think about it! You must have noticed a difference in how he’s been since you went back to Haven? You know the kid the best, or at least claim to.”

Damian did know Richard the best! Of course, he did and he had obviously noticed the change in the younger boy's behavior, he wasn’t blind!

Maybe Hood was right?

But...

“Richard would tell me if he felt any omission or frustration towards me.” Or at least he hoped he would. Robin knew or should know that he can come to Damian about anything and everything, he did before-

_Oh._

“He’s a kid!” Tim exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air for added emphasis. “They tend to keep secrets, especially after the person they love the most just deserts them!”

And Damian had in the heat of moment made comments about him not being wanted, not being family. He already knew of Richard’s doubts and uncertainties about if the family still wanted him but he didn’t know that he himself had been part of causing that doubt and now Richard is missing...

“If he hadn’t felt abandoned and unwanted after all that fiasco with Detention Centre, then he definitely did after you just up and left!”

Damian didn’t know how to reply to that. One of his earlier theories had been that Richard simply didn’t want to come back after their argument and now, it seems that considerably more plausible. He needed to go out there and find Richard, he needed to make this right!

Tim sighed defeatedly. “Look, we can discuss this later when this is all over, but first you need to tell me what happened with Dick.”

* * *

Eventually, Tim managed to drag the whole story out of Damian, and the whole thing was messed up.

Bad and horrible things had been said on both sides, it surprised, shocked and a little impressed him that Dick, the little loveable ball of energy, had managed to come up with such a comment. Of course, he was furious with Damian, his comments had been rubbing salt in an already stinging wound and there were so many issues that Dick and Damian were going to have to deal with after all this was done when Dick was found safe and sound. He’d been even madder when he found out that Damian had simply let Dick run off and didn’t attempt to stop or chase him but some part of Tim understood. He didn’t condone it, of course, he didn’t his little brother was god knows where in a corrupt and dark city, dressed as Robin as well, Tim knew from personal experience what the monsters of Gotham could do if they got their hands on a stray bird, _but he gets it._

Dick had also been rubbing salt in Damian’s wounds, even if it was only to make Damian act out and not actually meaning what he said or knowing how deep the whole thing had hurt his older brother.

Tim knew.

He acted and pretended that he didn’t, but he did.

“Damian-” Tim started but then paused unsure of how to go about it, this wasn’t something neither had really talked about before, neither were partially great with feelings especially considering that they had been brought up by the man who was the emotion equivalent of a brick wall. “I don’t blame you.”

Damian gave him a suspicious glare. “I don’t know if your either didn’t hear correctly or you are playing some kind of game with me, Drake but I let Grayson runoff in Gotham alone while he was distraught and now he is not back at the Manor nor can anyone get in contact with him! What part of that isn’t my fault?”

“No, I know I blame you for that,” Tim explained truthfully because Damian should have known better. “But I didn’t mean that.”

“Then what, Drake?”

The rogue sighed, this had been a long time coming, for both of them, “I just wanted to say that I don’t blame you… For my death.”

Damian froze, his eyes widened almost comically which made Tim wish he’d brought a camera, it would definitely get a chuckle out of Dick and Jason. “I-“

Whatever the original Robin was going to say was suddenly cut off by a loud bang and the shattering of glass. Both boys managed to dodge out of the way time to dodge a bullet which embedded itself into the floor right in the middle of where the two had previously been stood, however, it obviously hadn’t meant to hit anything crucial and more to get their attention then it was an assassination attempt.

“What the hell?!” Tim cursed, unsheathing his guns and pointing them at the directions of the shoot, “Why can’t I ever just have a quiet night?”

Stood on top of the building across from Damian’s Gotham apartment, rifle in arms was their assailant. He didn’t attack or shoot again but simply stood there, smirking down at them.

_“Deathstroke,”_ Damian growled as he glared up venomously over at the mercenary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any opinions or thoughts? XD I'm thinking that my bed looks so appealing at the moment... 
> 
> Also, sadly dear readers as I mentioned in my last chapter about me having issues with my hair dryer it has unfortunately no longer with us after finally giving up the game about a week ago. Just in case any of you were wonders :P 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Cracker out!


	6. Whispers in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Batmobile sped out the Cave quicker than it ever had before, unsurprisingly, all trackers seemed to be down along with the com links, so it seemed he was going to have to do this the old fashion way.
> 
> ‘Stay safe Dick, I’m coming…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID I JUST UPDATE? 
> 
> YES, I DID. 
> 
> IM SORRY FOR THE WAIT GUYS. 
> 
> So.... I started watching My Hero Academia and it's my favorite thing ever, Deku is my baby boy, no one can change my mind. Like I can chat about that show for days, but if you guys just want some music to listen and chill too then listen to You Say Run, it's from MHA and damn I listen to it all the time. 
> 
> This chapter is about Bruce and how everything was for him, Alfred is awesome as always and someone's in big trouble when this is all done. 
> 
> ANYWAY, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!
> 
> PLUS ULTRA! Wait no... nevermind.

Bruce was tired, there was no other way to put it.

Last night’s patrol had run over, and then he'd had a bit of trouble trying to get Dick to calm down enough to actually settle down and go to sleep. The boy had school later that morning and needed to get at least a few decent hours sleep in or he’d be sleeping through class again.

Though patrol had run over, it didn’t necessarily mean it was a bad one; in fact, it was quite the opposite. Batman and Robin had done a good job, helping and saving citizens while also making progress on some of their cases.

Dick’s next target would be to learn how to conserve and curb his energy to use it in more productive ways.

After getting Dick to sleep, or at least into bed, he checked in with his other children to make sure nothing serious had happened on their end. Cassandra was fine, she was off on a mission in China and things seemed to be running smoothly there. Steph was currently on holiday in Spain for two weeks but she still checked in just to give him peace of mind, she talked about the weather and how she wished they were all here, then retold the epic story of how she stuck in the middle of a mob fight while eating out in small family run cafe and described the part in great detail where she ended up whacking someone with a wok, it had been quite entertaining. Jason grumbled a bit about the team but everything overall was going well before asking about the others, Bruce had given him a very quick update on everyone's status before the two said goodnight. Tim didn’t answer but checked in so that they all knew that he was at least still alive. Bruce’s last call was to Damian, which was a little more tricky…

Next, he had to write up his reports and added the information and data they’d collect from their patrol that night, that had taken longer than usual thanks to a discovery of Black Masks drugs and weaponry shipment that was coming within the next couple of weeks. By the time all that was complete, Alfred was there with a cup of coffee telling him he needed to get washed and showered since it was time for breakfast and he had to go into work, Wayne Enterprise was making a huge deal today and  it would all fall apart if the CEO of the business didn’t bother to turn up.

So long story short, he’d gotten no sleep at all last night and it was taking its toll.

Tonight though, he had no intention of going on patrol, well unless something disastrous happened.

There was a charity event that Bruce Wayne simply couldn’t miss, he had hoped that he could sneak out early after he managed to detangle himself from the harpy who was disguised as a woman who he was taking as his date. The woman was pretty enough but damn did she half screech and shriek at every other thing, right in Bruce’s ear as well. Hell, even her laugh could rival the Jokers. Honestly, the women had many, many more faults and issues which didn’t rate her high on Bruce’s date criteria, in fact, she was one of the lowest rated at a dismal minus two and she was lucky she got that, though it was only because of her looks since her personality sucked.

Fortunately, while he was at the party he had managed to persuade Damian to come over and patrol with Robin. It hadn’t taken much persuasion, not that Bruce thought it would, but then again most of Damian’s scorn at patrolling in Gotham mostly came from having to take orders from Batman, so when Bruce wasn’t out in the field, it left Damian to do it his own way like he had to when Bruce had been thought dead. They had also made a quick deal that while Damian could go out as Nightwing instead of Batman, he had to take Robin out with him.

Getting Dick to agree to go out with Damian wasn’t exactly hard, the boy had nodded almost instantaneously, but there were a small lingering hesitation and a flash of hurt in his eyes for a moment. The younger boy had been acting strange for a while now whenever it involved Damian and him patrolling together, even when he came back to the Manor for a day or so.

Bruce planned on asking Dick after patrol when both of them were back after patrol and were giving in their reports. That way the two can resolve any problems or issues between them. Maybe he’d even ask Alfred to stay up a bit longer to meditate since the older butler was considerably better at this stuff than anyone in the house and could probably understand and translate for both sides. He has his suspicions that it was about Damian’s sudden and surprising departure and return to Bludhaven once he returned. He knows for a fact that his oldest had never even talked to Dick about the idea or even after he left, and Dick probably feels betrayed or hurt because of it. Then Damian just occasionally pops back in like nothing happened; his eldest probably didn’t even realize that there was a problem and had gone about acting with Robin like he had when he was Batman.   

But he never got the chance to ask…

* * *

He had managed to get home at a somewhat reasonable time in the night, well for a vigilante anyway.

Alfred had greeted him normally, which meant that there hadn’t been any known disasters and his emergency pager hadn’t gone off, so maybe he was going to have his early quiet night in after all.

He had quickly changed into something comfortable and made his way down to the Cave where Alfred was waiting for him with a drink and a snack. God bless the man he was a saint, honestly, he needed to give the butler a long, well deserved holiday! Though he wasn’t sure how long his family could survive without the butler; they’d probably all fall apart within a day.

However, all thoughts of any sort of holiday or an early night were put on immediate hold when he got to the computer and there was just nothing. Nothing. Normally the computer is filled with police reports, complaints of boredom mostly from Jason or Dick, bleeps and dots where his children have checked in but no, there was nothing. Absolutely squat from anyone. This was bad.

“Master Bruce?” Alfred queried with a forlorn look as he watched his master type furious onto the computer, only for it to come up basically blank again. What was going on?! It was like someone was trying to purposely block all their communication!

“We’ve lost contact with them all, Alfred.” He explained as he grabbed a comlink and shoved it in his ear. “Nightwing, come in.”

Nothing.

“Robin?”

His only reply was static.

“Red Robin?” He gave it a few seconds for a reply before trying again. “Red Hood?”

The latter was a long shot. Tim didn’t reply to him on the best of days, to be fair the only people he tended to reply to was calls from Jason, Dick or Alfred. There were ways to contact him if Bruce really needed to but daily verbal reports and calls in were a no-go, so calling him out on the comlink was a very long shot but to be fair Bruce was also a bit desperate at the moment.

He had no way of contacting his kids, no one of knowing if they were safe and sound or in danger, meanwhile he’d been out there partying.

He couldn’t lose another child, no, not again.

“Still nothing, sir?”

“No,” Bruce growled as the feel of dread filled his stomach and prayed that they were all okay. “It seems that all forms of communication and tech is either down or blocked by something.”

“That is rather strange because I do remember at late night call from my niece coming through not too long ago before your returned.” The butler mused out loud and Bruce frowned, what relevance did that have now?! He was close to snapping, he was tired, panicked and unable to contact his children.

“Alfred-“

“If you will let me finish, Master Bruce,” Alfred cut him off with a sharp look which he knew meant that he needed to shut up and listen, “So, maybe, whatever it is blocking your tech is not affecting other methods of communicating, for example, a simple phone call or text.”

Bruce quickly caught up, the phone lines! They were still working! He could just call them! It also means whoever was blocking the signal was seemingly only blocking _his_ tech, while it’s a worrying thought and something he’ll need to look into, first things first he needs to make sure his children are safe.

Bruce gives the man a rare small smile reaching for his phone “Thanks Alfred, what would I do without you?”

“I do not dare think, sir.”

Bruce let out the biggest sigh of relief when a grumpy, sleep-deprived Jason picks up after a few rings, he’d probably woken the boy up from a nap but Bruce doesn’t care he’s happy just to hear Jason’s voice and to know that he’s okay. Red Robin also confirms that he’s been in contact with Red Hood sharing information on a case that night and that Tim beside being as ill-tempered as normal was fine. Bruce decided it would best to leave Tim be for the time being just knowing that Red Hood was safe was enough for him. He texted both Steph and Cass telling them that there was a situation but to get in contact via phone if needed.

Dick and Damian were the more difficult as he’d banned phones on patrol after catching Dick playing candy crush while he was supposed to be on a stakeout and Damian’s mobile was never really that mobile. There was a higher chance of Damian picking up a fax then he would his phone, especially if he knew Bruce was calling.

But he called regardless, considering that neither Dick or Damian had yet to return to Cave and it was starting was a little past Robin's patrol time.

He was getting anxious.

It wasn’t that he didn’t believe in Nightwing’s or even Robin’s abilities, but he hadn’t been able to get the image of Tim’s limp, lifeless body in his arms from his mind ever since they realised that someone had purposely targeted them.

Pick up, pick up, _pick up._

Damian didn’t pick up, not the first, second or fifth time.

Both him and Alfred sent texts, left voicemails and such things but got nothing in reply.

It got later and later and still no sign of either of them.

He couldn’t wait any longer. He needed to go out there and find them.

Bruce was halfway into the putting on his suit when his phone rang. He was too focused on getting dressed that he didn’t bother looking at the number, it was most likely Jason calling to see if he’d got in contact with Damian or Dick or possibly one of the girls when they couldn’t get through to the Cave. Only after answering the call did he find out the real identity of the caller.

_“Father,”_ Damian’s voice greeted him, causing Bruce to stop in his tracks.

“Damian,” He breathed in relief “Thank god, I couldn’t get in contact with either of you, the comlinks along with most of our tech is currently down and I-,” He had to stop himself from rambling, but damn he was just so relieved that they were both safe, honestly he was a few minutes away from calling Clark! Yes, it was getting that bad.

However it was fine, everyone was safe.

Bruce lent against the wall, both physically and mentally exhausted, he couldn’t remember if he had to go into work tomorrow or not but regardless he wasn’t going, no he was going to spend the day in bed resting until nightfall. Maybe Dick would join him in bed like the kid did sometimes after he had a nightmare, couldn’t sleep or just wanted some company, not that Bruce would ever deny the kid.

“I’m just glad you're both okay.”

There was a small pause.

_“Both?”_

And suddenly he tensed up again, “Yes, Dick is with you, right?”

_“No.”_

What?!

“No?! Then where is he?!” He’d left his youngest in the more than capable hands of his oldest, Damian knew how to handle Gotham, had been doing so for over ten years now and he’d worked with Dick before, hell he was one who had made Dick Robin in the first place.

_“He was supposed to go back to the Cave!”_

“He isn’t here.” He growled, because neither he nor Alfred had heard or seen Dick, there was a chance that the boy might be hiding somewhere in the Cave or Manor but while hearing Damian’s tone he knew that something else had happened  “What did you do?”

_“We might have had a disagreement.”_ Damian explained, causing Bruce to frown, _“And in the end, he left.”_

“And you just let him go off on his own?!” He’d learn the rest of the story later since Damian made it clear in his voice that there was more to this than it first seemed but for now his main focus was getting out there and finding Robin. He started throwing on his uniform now faster than before, Dick was out there in Gotham’s alone and for some reason had not returned home, after his and Damian argument, that wasn’t a good sign.

_“You assume it was all my fault when Grayson made it clear that he did not want or need my assistance.”_

“Damian, he only just turned ten!” He exclaimed angrily, “He’s a kid, you can’t take everything he says seriously.”  

_“Richard knew exactly what he was saying.”_

As if this was the main issue at the moment. Bruce really couldn’t care about the argument or what was said on either side at the moment, not until he found Dick.

“I can’t believe this.” He said, exasperated and exhausted as he slid on the cowl. “I did not expect this from you of all people.”

_“I’ll find him.”_

“No, you stay there. You’ve caused enough trouble.”

_“I’m going to w-“_

“No, you are to stay there.” He ordered with a growl, “Let’s just hope that I can find him soon and unharmed.”

_“And what if you don’t?”_ Damian replied sharply, _“I will not let Richard get hurt because of your stubbornness!”_ Bruce had to bite his tongue from spitting back something he’d regret later, he doesn’t need to be having an argument with Damian, not while Dick is out there on his own.

“Stay.” That was the last thing he said before he ended the call. He looks over to see Alfred looking over at him sadly, the butler had probably worked out what had happened from the bits of the call he’d heard.

“I’m going out.” Was all he said on the matter before he marched towards the Batmobile.

“Of course, I shall wait here in case he returns or anything else happens,” Alfred stated, following a bit behind and handing him his phone, which he nearly forgot in his rush.

“Thanks, Alfred.” He said before he jumped into the modified car.

“Just make sure to return with Master Dick,” Alfred replied, a frown on his face as his worry for the youngest showed. Bruce couldn’t blame him; Robins didn’t have the best track record, especially when they were out in Gotham alone. All the boys were like grandchildren to the elderly man and he knew how much Tim’s death had affected him. Bruce wasn’t sure if the man would be able to cope if they lost Dick…

The Batmobile sped out the Cave quicker than it ever had before, unsurprisingly, all trackers seemed to be down along with the comlinks, so it seemed he was going to have to do this the old fashion way.

_Stay safe Dick, I’m coming…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Did you like? 
> 
> Is anyone even still here?
> 
> No? Okay!
> 
> Thanks for reading and supporting this disaster of a fic, fortunately, I have another chapter ready so the next one shouldn't take to many months to post next time!! 
> 
> THANKS, GUYS AND PEACE OUT.


	7. Deal With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could this get any worse?
> 
> Apparently, yes, yes it could get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this thing called an update that everyone is raving on about? 
> 
> COULD THIS BE IT? THE NEXT CHAPTER?! Yes. 
> 
> Yay?
> 
> Is anyone still there? Nope? Well okay then XD 
> 
> *Plays you say Run in the background* 
> 
> ENJOY

They play cat and mouse with Slade for a good hour and a half before the mercenary finally settles on an old warehouse on the outskirts of Gotham. When they arrive, he was sitting on top of a crate with his helmet off, looking down at them as they walk warily and cautiously into the open space. They wouldn’t put it past the older man to set up a trap or ambush…  _again._

“You know, you two argue like an old married couple.” Slade says smirking down at them, “It’s quite amusing actually.”

“What do you want, Deathstroke?” Damian demands his short fuse even shorter with all that had happened tonight. After he eventually got back to his apartment after a long and terrible patrol, he finds out that his baby brother is currently MIA and now he has to deal not only his family getting involved but Deathstroke as well. To say that he was having a bad day was the biggest understatement since Dick had begrudgingly muttered that the sugar-coated cereal that he shoveled down his throat on a daily basis might possibly be unhealthy.

“A lot of things,” The older man drawls out as he jumps down from the box and casually strolls closer to the two vigilantes who both tense, Damian notes out of the corner of his eye that Tim's fingers are twitching for his guns.

“Stop playing games, Slade,” Nightwing growls, “I’m not in the mood.”

It wasn’t like they could just leave, Slade has come to them for a reason, even if the man had run before they got a chance to ask, but it was probably just courtesy more than anything it would cause them a lot more problems, then it would Slade, if Damian Wayne, or even Nightwing, had been seen conversing with Deathstroke the Terminator.

“Something ruffled your feathers?” The man questions with another smirk, “A missing bird perhaps?”

“How did you know?” Tim presses, he hadn’t known until Bruce had told him and Bruce had to wait to get in contact with Damian. So how the hell did Wilson know Dick was missing?

“I know a lot, Drake,” Slade replies casually as if he hadn’t just dropped Red Hood’s last name as if they were discussing the morning papers.

“This is serious!” Damian shouts, he really wants to wipe that smirk off Slade’s smug face but he couldn’t, not at the moment at least.

“I’m not afraid to shoot you, Slade,” Tim adds from beside to him, his guns now drawn and ready. Though as annoyed as Damian at the man’s stalling, both boy's are nervous and panicking about Dick. The sooner the Deathstroke says or does whatever he has dragged them all the way out here to do, the sooner they can go and search for Dick.

Could this get any worse?

“But then you’ll never learn the fate of your missing Robin.” Deathstroke taunts, amused as he watches both former Robin’s reactions

“Tell me!” Damian demands again, taking a threatening step forwards, this changed things, now he’d beat the information out of Slade if he needs to. No more playing nice. The man knows something about what happened to Grayson and he is goddamn stalling again. “Tell me what you know about Robin!”

“The Joker has him,” Slade replies nonchalantly and apparently, yes,  _yes_ it could get worse.

“The Joker?!” Tim shouts, enraged, “If he lays one hand on him, I’ll-“

 _“Hood._ ” Nightwing cuts him off with a glare, they have more important things to do than waste time spewing threats. He redirects his look to Slade, “How do you know?”

“The man hasn’t stopped gloating about it since he found the boy.” The man sighs as if the whole situation was just one big annoyance.

“Gloating?” Tim questions, voice a mixture of confusion and rage. The Joker has Robin, he has Dick, his little brother… But what on earth does Wilson mean by gloating? And does this mean that he somehow has some form of contacting the Joker?!

As unaffected by the rage, Slade threw a phone at the closest of the two vigilantes, which just happens to be Red Hood, “Look,”

Tim looks down at the phone to see Dick tied up to a chair, blatantly unconscious and underneath it, there are a few messages ranging from,  _Jokes on you_ , to  _Caught me another birdie._ He seethes, planning multiple ways in his head to butcher the Clown when he gets his hands on him.

“That bastard!” Tim curses as he flashed the phone to his brother, who reaction wasn't much different.

“How did you get that image?” Damian integrates

“You have been experiencing trouble with your technology, correct?” Slade asks with a smug grin like he already knows the answer and Damian sends him a glare, “That was me, my client asked me to fetch his friends from out of Arkham, and I wasn’t in the mood to have the Bat and brood involved, so I made sure that none of you would be aware of what was going off until it was too late.”

“So it was you, I did suspect you’d be involved,” Tim states glaring at the mercenary.

“I’m flattered,”

“It still doesn’t explain how you got that picture,” Damian snaps, usually he is more composed than this, but Grayson is in the hands of that madman, a lunatic, who has already killed one of his brothers. God only knows what he is going to do with another Robin.

“If you’d let me finish explaining then I’ll tell you, honestly boy, you are as demanding and impenitent as the bat himself,” Slade replies as observed Nightwing tense up slightly before continuing  **“** As I was saying my targets were in Arkham, three of them, they were each snuck in a phone into their cells in which I would use to alert them to get ready for evacuation, however the Joker took advantage of the chaos which was caused by my distracted and killed off on my targets, stole the man’s burner and scampered off. A couple of hours later I get that message of the Boy Wonder tied to a chair, and he hasn't stopped since”

Well, that explains a lot, and neither former Robin doubts it. Slade is skilled enough to pull it off and the Joker is mad enough to intervene, sabotage and take advantage, it was just their luck that it just happened to be the night that Dick went missing.

All of this was one big mess which has resulted in Robin being abducted and captured by the self-proclaimed Clown Prince of Crime.

_Fukcing brilliant._

“Why are you helping us out?” Damian questions, now he understands how it all happened “We already know you have interest in Robin, why not take the opportunity to get him yourself?”

“Do you want me to?” Slade questions with a raised eyebrow.

“No, of course not, but why?”

Slade sighs for the second time, “Like you previously stated, I am interested in the boy, however, I’ve decided to prolong it until he has matured a bit more, but that doesn’t mean that I’m willing to let the boy be killed beforehand,” He then inclined his head and glances at Red hood. “I hear resurrection is a bitch no?”

“I’ll kill you, Slade.” Tim threatens with a low growl.

“I’m sure you will.” The mercenary taunts with a sly smirk.

“Don’t push me,” Red Hood spits back.

“Red Hood, calm down,” Damian intervenes, he didn’t want to start a firefight with Deathstroke, especially now, not if it could be helped, the quicker they finish up here the sooner they could go track down the Joker and their little brother.

“See? A married couple,” The villain quips.

“ _Shut. Up._ ” Tim mutters darkly, still reeling from the resurrection comment that Slade had made and the implications that had come with it.

“As amusing as this all is, I’m a busy man,” Wilson says before he once again chucks an object over to the boys, however, this time it was aimed at Nightwing, who caught it flawlessly, the latter inspects with a wave of confusion.

“What is this?”

Slade motions to the device, “Its the location of your missing bird, plug it in and it’ll track the location of the phone the Joker has, well that amusing the man hasn’t already ditched it.” Slade then  looks over at Red Hood, “And keep the phone, it’s useless to me now, use it to see what the Joker sends or throw it away, do whatever you want.”

“For free?” Tim questions warily.

“If you want to look at it like that, I just think as it as forward planning for the day I make Richard my apprentice.” Slade replies before he slips back on his helmet, “And I can be assured that while you probably will not kill the clown, you will give him some amount of retribution for hurting the boy, which while isn’t nearly significant amount of pain for messing up my assignment, it will have to do for the time being until I have more free time to make a more personal visit. As it is, I am on a tight schedule, only one of the targets are dead the others are waiting on me. I’ve taken up enough time conversing with you.”

 _Oh,_  Slade was right, Tim has many, many horrific things planned for the Joker, and Damian most likely has some of his own as well. especially because it involves his beloved Grayson.

Back in his good old, Red Hood revenge killing days, when Tim had first seen how Damian acted around the latest Robin he’d been furious and maybe a bit jealous because Damian had never ever been like that to him. Fuck, Nightwing had been cold-hearted even to Jason as well when he first arrived, but no, this  _boy,_ a mere child had just appeared out of nowhere and somehow effortlessly thawed Damian cold heart, and Damian had acted in a way that Tim had never seen before. However, in Dick’s defense, in a very short period of time and after a couple of interactions with the kid, Tim understood why, honestly, was impossible not to love the boy and ever since then Tim also has had a soft spot for their youngest.

“You’ll never get your hands on him.” Damian hisses as they watch Deathstroke start to leave.

“We’ll see.” Slade calls out as he carries on walking, “Now I’d hurry if I was you, the messages seem to indicate the Clown is in a rather a joyous and creative mood which is bad news for Robin.”

Once Slade was out of sight, both vigilantes nod at each other, wordlessly communicating their next move before they’d jump back off into the night, well early morning now. In fact, it was getting lighter and brighter with each passing minute, and each one meant Dick had spent more time alone Joker... 

They’d deal with Slade’s mess in Arkham once they were done.

Firstly, they need to find Dick and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thanks so much for even still reading this rubbish XD and for Winters_Suffocation who asked about how far I am in MHA, I'm watching the anime but I occasionally try and keep up with the manga, also did you hear that they were bringing Izuku's dad into it?! I HAVE SO MANY THOUGHTS. (I also wrote my first MHA fic XD )
> 
> ANYWAY BACK ON TRACK, I LOVE YOU ALL. 
> 
> The chapter will be up sooner than this one! So keep an ear out!

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think???? 
> 
> The next chapter will be up eventually. Maybe Thursday or Friday next week, depending on how life goes.
> 
> Also, I'm always on Tumblr if any of you want to chat on there, (thecraftycracker) as everyone who's friends with me on that site knows, I legitly don't shut up, ever. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I love you all!!! :D


End file.
